


Favourite Faded Fantasy

by sp0ratixal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp0ratixal/pseuds/sp0ratixal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat AU I guess, Where Harry fell in love with Tom before he found out that he was Voldemort, and this is somewhat his suicide letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Faded Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Favourite faded fantasy by Damien Rice. Hope you like!!

He was perfect in every single way, brunette and gorgeous, yet cynical and rude. He was aloof at times, but he loved me and he made it known as well. His icy eyes always froze me in my tracks, stopped me from looking anywhere but at him. He was amazing, he could make me feel weak in the knees like Ginny and Draco never could. No one was as perfect as he. 

He was my favorite taste, the favorite thing to ever touch my tongue. He tasted like the sweet bitterness that we both shared when we were alone together. He was my joy, my sorrow, and my one respite from everything.

He was the favorite place I’ve ever been to. He is my love, and no one can ever replace him. 

I got lost in his willingness to dream, and keep dreaming. He would dream within a dream and let himself be carried away by the depths of his mind and the depths of his soul. 

He is my favorite faded fantasy. I put my happiness on us; upon what we could be and upon who we were at the moment. Now I can’t have the happiness that I had placed upon my hopes for our relationship. It’s gone; lost to me now and never to be found again; by me at least. 

He deserved love, and he wanted it from me, just as much as I wanted it from him. But like the tragedy that we both are, our relationship was doomed to failure. We tried, but nasty secrets got in the way, and ruined the one thing that made me so happy. 

He held the secrets that saved me from falling far into the depths of my own depression and self-loathing. He saved me from running away from my problems, from doing the one most cowardly thing that any muggle or wizard could ever do. 

I could love him more than love could, all the way from Hell. He could be my poison, my cross, and my razor blade. I could love him more than life if I wasn’t so afraid of what they would think if they knew that the Boy Who Lived was in love with Tom Riddle. When he told me he was Lord Voldemort, I died inside. Nothing mattered anymore, because the one person that made me forget about fighting was the one I was supposed to be fighting. 

It’s pathetic but it’s true. What we could’ve been was amazing. We were amazing; we fit together better than two puzzle pieces; better than a wizard and his wand. I loved him as much as I loved my own life, my own soul. 

Love is pain, and I’ve experienced this first hand. Our love wasn’t enough to prevent the course of history, or to prevent him becoming the one thing that destroyed my life. After all we’ve been through he was doomed to become a faded fantasy.


End file.
